Dari Hati ke Hati
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Mereka memang dipertemukan dalam kekurangan, namun apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sebuah kelebihan. Perasaan aneh yang membungkus kedua hati itu terasa menyenangkan namun sekaligus membingungkan./Yunjae/Shounen-ai/Bacalah jika sempat.


**DARI HATI KE HATI**

**YunJae Fanfiction**

**By Kuminosuki**

**Western Fiction, Romance, Shounen-Ai**

* * *

Warning:

Cerita ini mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dimohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca. Semua nama tempat atau daerah adalah fiksi dan mungkin tidak ada di dunia nyata, jadi jangan coba-coba mencarinya di Google, Okey… Dan semua tokoh yang bersangkutan adalah pinjaman, jadi mohon maaf jika penokohan dan jalan ceritanya tidak menyenangkan hati.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar dan diharapkan untuk membacanya di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca…

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

Ungkapan kasih sayang dan cinta bukan berarti harus selalu terucap, selalu terdengar dan selalu terlihat. Cinta seperti partikel-partikel kecil, yang bisa saja tak terlihat namun dapat dirasakan. Pengertian, kesetiaan dan komitmen yang tepat akan membuat sebuah hubungan berjalan lama, walau banyak kekurangan dan halangan di sekitar kita.

* * *

**Chapter 01**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini bukan kisah milik ku. Ini adalah kisah kedua orang tua ku. Kedua orang tua, yang dengan hangatnya telah merawat dan menyayangi ku dengan sepenuh hatinya walau mereka tahu bahwa banyak kekurangan yang mereka miliki. Ya ampun, bahkan belum bercerita saja, air mataku sudah menetes.

Aku tidak tahu apakah tulisan ku akan memberikan kalian informasi baru. Entahlah, hanya saja, aku ingin kalian tahu, bahwa dibalik kekurangan ada banyak kelebihan.

Jika boleh jujur, aku kadang iri dengan teman-teman ku. Mereka mempunyai orang tua yang bisa dibilang… yah, 'normal'. Tapi, apa arti sebuah kata 'normal'? Mungkin kalian mempunyai sudut pandang yang lain jika mendengar kata 'normal'.

Yah, mengapa aku menyebut 'normal'?

Ha ha ha…

Karena… secara umum, kedua orang tua ku bisa dikatakan cukup berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

Apa kalian ingin tahu? Ha ha ha…

Tentu, tentu. Maafkan aku. Aku akan bercerita, karena aku ingin kalian tahu – ah, lebih tepatnya karena aku ingin memamerkan keluarga sempurna ku kepada kalian. Jangan iri ya…

Aku akan mulai, dari awal pertemuan kedua orang tuaku. Cerita ini aku dapatkan dari sahabat-sahabat orang tua ku. Walau ada sedikit yang di dramatisir oleh mereka, tapi aku yakin, tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali dari kisah yang diceritakan kepada ku.

Baiklah, aku akan mulai. Aku harap kalian bisa membacanya dengan pelan dan tidak terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

**15 Agustus 1994**

Hari yang cukup cerah dan hangat. Segala aktifitas bisa dikatakan berjalan lancar . Jalanan kota yang padat tidak menghalangi langkah seorang pemuda untuk terus berjalan mengikuti arus keramaian. Bahkan dengan santai dia terus melangkah tanpa takut untuk menabrak orang lain, sebuah tongkat silver yang menjadi partnernya terus bergerak meniti jalan yang akan dia lalui. Bibirnya yang bisa dikatakan memiliki bentuk yang cukup unik itu terus tersenyum. Entah apa yang membuatnya senang.

Tak lama, langkahnya berbelok, memasuki jalan lain yang lebih menurun dan tidak terlalu ramai. Pemuda itu menghirup nafas panjang, membaui aroma masakan khas Asia yang sangat dihafalnya. Kakinya terus melangkah menyusuri jalan, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah kedai kecil dengan papan nama bertuliskan Xie Xie. Dengan semangat pemuda itu pun masuk ke dalam.

"Sela – Ah, Yunho! Kau datang juga akhirnya. Aku pikir kau sudah bosan untuk datang kesini!" ucap seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun tertawa, lalu berjalan menuju meja yang selalu digunakannya jika dia berkunjung kesana.

"Aku tidak mungkin bosan, Siwon-ah. Kedai ini sudah seperti tempat yang wajib aku datangi." Sahut Yunho.

Pemuda bernama Siwon mendekat dan duduk tepat di hadapan Yunho sambil tersenyum, walau pemuda itu tahu bahwa Yunho tidak mungkin melihat senyumnya.

"Ck, kalau benar begitu, kemana saja kau selama dua minggu ini eoh? Kau bahkan tidak memesan satu menu pun untuk diantar ke tempat kerja atau rumahmu."

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "Mian, mian. Aku sedang keluar kota kemarin. Aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian karena berangkatnya juga mendadak."

"Keluar kota? Hoooo…. Baiklah, aku tidak tahu harus bertanya lagi atau tidak, karena walaupun aku cukup penasaran dan banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, aku tetap harus melayani mu yang aku yakin sudah kelaparan sekarang. So, kau mau pesan apa?" ujar Siwon sambil membuka buku catatannya.

Yunho tersenyum, "Semangkuk Bibimbab sepertinya enak dan minumnya… bisa aku pesan teh hangat? Ku rasa perut ku agak sedikit bermasalah."

"Apa maag mu kambuh? Kau mau aku bawakan obat?"

"Hm… yah, kalau tidak merepotkan."

Siwon tertawa sambil menepuk pundak pelanggan tetapnya itu, "Tentu saja tidak, kau itu sudah ku anggap keluarga sendiri, mana mungkin aku membiarkan mu sakit Yun. Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar." Setelah berucap Siwon pun langsung pergi, membiarkan Yunho sendiri yang sedang menyesapi suasana nyaman yang entah mengapa membuatnya rindu. Kedai ini memang tidak selalu ramai, mungkin karena baru buka. Yunho ingat saat hidungnya tak sengaja mencium aroma masakan yang membuatnya tertarik setengah tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang membuat otaknya menggambar sebuah pegunungan, sungai, dan hamparan rumput luas dimana domba-domba berlari senang. Aroma bumbu dan rempah-rempah asing yang menusuk hingga memenuhi paru-parunya. Yunho senang, tantu saja. Dan selain itu, ada aroma lain yang menimbulkan kesan nyaman dan tentram untuk Yunho. Sebuah aroma yang mirip seperti aroma vanilla, tapi juga ada aroma seperti bunga. Yunho bingung mau mendeskripsikannya seperti apa, aroma itu juga yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di kedai ini. Jika boleh jujur, Yunho sebenarnya tahu jika aroma itu selalu tercium jika dia tengah berdekatan dengan sepupu Siwon.

Sepupu?

Ah, ya.. kedai ini dibangun Siwon bersama dengan sepupu dan temannya. Sepupunya bernama Kim Jaejoong dan temannya bernama Kim Kibum. Mereka memang keturunan Asia, sama sepertinya dan memutuskan untuk berkelana meninggalkan kampung halaman mereka – Korea – dan membuka kedai kecil ini sebagai penyambung hidup. Memang tidak jarang jika ada orang Asia yang tinggal di kota ini, bahkan cukup banyak, mungkin tiga puluh sampai empat puluh persen warga yang tinggal di kota ini adalah orang-orang berwajah Asia.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya saat hidungnya mencium aroma yang paling dia sukai.

"Kim Jaejoong?" bibir Yunho terus terkembang sementara aroma yang memasuki paru-parunya mulai berganti menjadi aroma masakan. Aroma Vanilla itu menghilang.

Agak kecewa memang, tapi Yunho tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Selama Yunho menjadi pelanggan tetap di kedai ini, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan sepupu Siwon itu.

Yunho berpikir, mungkin Jaejoong tidak suka dengannya atau bahkan membencinya. Bukan karena Yunho pernah berbuat jahat padanya, tapi karena kekurangan yang dia miliki. Yunho sadar jika dirinya memiliki keterbatasan dalam penglihatannya – lebih tepatnya Yunho tidak dapat melihat. Ya, Yunho adalah seorang penyandang tunanetra. Yunho tidak pernah lagi melihat isi dunia ini sejak usianya tiga tahun. Namun, walaupun begitu, Yunho diberkahi otak yang cerdas dan wajah yang tampan – menurut orang-orang di sekitar Yunho.

Yunho sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri saat orang yang dia yakini adalah Jaejoong melintas di sebelahnya. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tengah mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan yang duduk dua meja di belakangnya. Yunho ingin sekali memanggil Jaejoong, berbicara dan berkenalan dengan laki-laki yang memiliki aroma yang sangat memabukkannya itu, namun setiap kali Yunho memanggilnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah merespon, bahkan laki-laki itu langsung pergi.

"Kim… Jaejoong?" kali ini Yunho mencoba peruntungannya. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya tampak ragu, perlahan-lahan berubah senang. Kim Jaejoong tidak melangkahkan kakinya pergi saat dia memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho lagi. Yunho yakin saat ini laki-laki bernama Kim Jaejoong itu pasti sedang menatap ke arahnya, entah mengapa intuisinya yang telah terlatih bertahun-tahun berkata seperti itu. Yunho tidak mengerti, mengapa hanya dengan mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup tidak normal.

Aneh tapi menyenangkan, pikir Yunho.

Langkah kaki yang menjauh membuat Yunho melunturkan wajah senangnya dan berganti dengan wajah bingung. Lagi-lagi dia kecewa, Jaejoong berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah lain yang Yunho kenal terdengar mendekatinya.

"Siwon-ah, apa Jaejoong sangat sibuk?" Yunho segera mengajukan pertanyaannya begitu Siwon menaruh pesanannya di atas meja.

Siwon sendiri memandang Yunho dengan raut wajah tak enak hati, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Jaejoong yang membalas tatapannya dengan raut wajah bersalah sebelum memutuskan pandangan mereka dan beralih menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku keuangan. Siwon menghela nafas berat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yunho yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Em… Maafkan aku Yun, tapi Jaejoong harus mengurus keuangan kedai dulu." Jawab Siwon mencari jalan tengah.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Oh… baiklah. Hem.. aromanya segar, sepertinya enak." Ujar Yunho sambil menghirup aroma Bibimbap di depannya.

"Ha ha.. tentu saja. Ah, lebih baik kau minum obat mu dulu."

"Oh, benar juga."

Tak banyak yang bisa Yunho lakukan, namun pemuda itu memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk dapat mengenal sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

TBC-

* * *

Hai, ini Kumi.

Terima kasih kalian sudah bersedia mampir untuk membaca cerita Kuminosuki. Kumi tidak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung saja.

Silahkan bagi yang ingin memberikan saran dan kritiknya. Bagi yang tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa.

Sampai jumpa dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


End file.
